There's Something About A Man In Uniform
by whitereflections12
Summary: For The Only Pancake's Jasper/Alice roleplaying lemon contest! Involves an Alice planned Halloween party, including her plans to see Jasper in a way she's always wanted...


I was definitely planning on writing something else tonight, something for my friends(because they need the comic relief), but I have been, once again, seduced by a contest(why does that make it sound so crazily dirty? LOL).

So…here is my first role-playing fic _ever_…exciting. And this idea came to me because Halloween is two weeks away, here…fun times. :D (me and my friends have already decided…we are so going to run around like vampires, even if we're past trick or treating age, we're just gonna run around. And I'm going to be Kate. )

So…I did my best on the originality/creativity thing…but I just love staying IC so much that sometimes that's hard for me, lol. Hope everyone enjoys.

Alright. End of this A/N. This is for The Only Pancake's Jasper/Alice (and/or) Carlisle/Esme role playing lemon contest. (so make sure you check that out! )

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Jasper**

I sighed, adjusted my coat in the mirror and tried, desperately, to remember why I had agreed to this. The moment of agreeing I remembered all too clearly. The motives, however, had grown fuzzy over the past couple of weeks.

"You're doing it because you're smart enough not to cross Alice." Edward smirked at me in the mirror, straightening his own clothes behind me.

True, but if I would have really wanted out, she would have let me. I remembered, though, that it had, of course, all started with a vision…

"_Oh!" Alice bounded up straight on the couch, eyes wide, happiness bursting out from her like a minor supernova. _

_I raised my eyebrows, tore my gaze away from the Red Sox game Emmett and I had been watching. "Yes?" _

_Her smile was radiant, eyes beaming at me. "We're having a Halloween party!" Bella groaned from the next room, and Alice's eyes narrowed. "Don't be difficult, Bella, this is going to be fun." Her voice had lowered to a cold snap for that comment, but the warmth returned almost immediately. "Good. I see you're not going to really be a problem, although I do wish you wouldn't fight me so much. Edward really will love you in that dress."_

_I could hear Bella make a strange choking sound, and Edward's hands stilled on the piano. Apparently, it really was interesting, whatever it was Alice was going to have her wearing. I could feel a spark of lust from Edward, then, and I tuned him out as best I could, focused on my wife. She was flickering through everyone's costumes in her mind. I could hear her murmuring their names as she focused in on each picture, feel bursts of pleasure or annoyance at the way things turned out. On the rare occasion that she was annoyed, I could feel her determination as she tried to tweak the future version of that particular friend of family member into a better costume. Usually, she got her way. Not many people liked to stand against Alice when it came to clothes. _

_A sudden, sharp spike of lust from her nearly jolted my heart to life, and I heard her gasp. "Oh! Jazz…" Her eyes turned that beautiful shade of dark amber, raking over my body as if, in her eyes, I was already dressed in whatever it was she saw me in. "Yes, that's better than I thought." She flitted over to the couch I was on before I could even speak, nestled her small frame against me as she left a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Jasper. That's something I've always wanted." _

She had, of course, disappeared then, leaving me to sort out what the hell I was supposed to do that would give her something she had always wanted to see. Remembering, I knew exactly why it was I had done this, and it wasn't entirely about the sex. While it didn't take a psychic or even a genius to figure out that based off her reaction it was going to be impossible to keep her off me in this, that was just a bonus, really. No, it was the look in her eyes, the way they had positively shone, the almost reverent tone in her voice when she said this was something she had always wanted.

All of that explained why I was once again wearing the familiar grey of the Confederate States of America. I sighed again, fidgeted with my belt, adjusting the buckle. At least the uniform looked very good, as close to the real thing as I had ever seen. The buckle alone looked and felt truly authentic, and maybe it was. Bella had found it online, and I shuddered to think how much she had paid for just that piece alone. Our family really could afford the best in everything, even when we were just playing around.

"I think you've put off going downstairs as long as you reasonably can. Everyone's here now, you know."

Yes, I knew. Well. Alright.

"You shouldn't dread this so much. It'll be fun."

Yes, I was sure it would. But there was something he couldn't understand about it all, because _he_ had never worn a uniform into battle. I had, and though the difference between then and now was huge, not to mention a vast number of intervening years, still… I could remember what it had been like, before. I could still hear the sounds of battle, feel the adrenaline rush, the patriotism, the fear.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and led the way down the stairs and out into the crowd. I could see Esme and Carlisle in the corner, she in a beautiful 1920's dress and he in a suit that fit her time much better than his own. Then again, 1600's style clothes for someone of Carlisle's class wouldn't have been very fun for Alice to come up with. And when it came down to it, fun for Alice was really what this was all about.

I sensed her nervousness before I heard her steps on the stairs and my head turned sharply to see her. They had all been very careful to not so much as mention her costume around me, and now, I could see why. She was beyond breathtaking, a vision of an old fashioned Southern belle. She wore a ball gown of the most beautiful midnight blue, a dress that left her shoulders bare and dipped down in the front just far enough to be heart racing without being scandalous. I heard some unnamed member of the pack whistle, but I was far too mesmerized to be more than mildly annoyed. I could figure out who he was later, and remind him who this beautiful creature belonged to. Though at the moment, I could hardly believe it myself.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs and continued toward me, not stopping until she was close. I could tell by the shining amusement in her eyes that my wide eyed stare had not altered in the slightest from the moment I had seen her. "Soldier, I don't believe I've ever seen you before." Her southern accent was beautiful, perfect. After we had found out she was born in Mississippi, I had told her she had to have it in her somewhere, and it looked like she had found it. Combined with the dress, it was a far more powerful turn on than I would have ever imagined. She held out her hand to me, all grace. "Alice Cullen."

Slowly, I took her hand, kissed her knuckles. "Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'm. At your service."

I could hear the soft intake of breath she tried to hide at my words, feel even better the lust she tried to conceal as her eyes trailed over me. Even if I hadn't had my gift, I could have read in her eyes how much she loved it…and that alone would have made it worth it. I dimly registered the fact that there was music playing, Edward and Bella among other couples already spinning around on the cleared living room floor.

"Would you be willing to dance with me, Miss Cullen?"

She smiled, stepped closer to slide her other hand to rest against my shoulder. "I would, Major." Even through the thick wool, I could feel my skin burn under where here hand rested.

We moved out onto the floor, dancing effortlessly. It was a good thing this came easy, because I couldn't have spared the steps a thought. She was, truly, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

"Where are you from, Major?"

I swallowed, focused on gathering the answers. The more distracted I was, the harder this game was going to become. "I'm with the 2nd Infantry, Galveston regiment under Col. Moore." It was amazing, really, how easy the words came after all this time. Even more amazing that I could still see Col. Moore himself, though it was through the muddy haze of my human vision. "And you, Miss Cullen, where are you from? A plantation, hereabouts?"

"It isn't too far." She moved in closer to me, then, her hand sliding from my shoulder down to my chest. "In fact, I'm sure you've been there."

"Likely." I dipped my head, almost brushed against hers, skimming the air for her scent. God, she smelled incredible. "Do you have a husband, Miss Cullen?"

"That's such a personal question, Major!" I wasn't looking, but I could hear her smile, feel it. "Not entirely proper."

I laughed, soft. "No ma'm, I'm afraid being out on the road for as long as we soldiers are, we tend to lose our manners." There was something heady about it, this game we were playing. For a moment, looking at her, I could really see things as they would have been, if we had met back then. It would have been at a ball, and we would have danced, just like we were now. It would have been so much the same, only I would have been far less eager to get her into my bed. My honor had, back then, been intact. And besides, this was different. No matter how deeply involved I was in playing along with how it could have been, I still knew she was already mine. "So, no husband?"

"No, you were right, sir. No husband." She moved closer still, and I could feel her breath ghost across my skin. "And you, Major? I'm sure you have a beautiful wife waiting at home."

"No, ma'm. I've been married to Texas ever since we left the Union. Always knew I'd find the right woman, once we get those Yankees run back home." I brushed my lips against her jaw, so briefly I could barely be sure I had felt it. "Although…no sense in waiting that long for some things."

"Major Whitlock!" There was just enough scandal in her whisper to keep up the appearance of a lady, but I could feel the desire in her.

"What do you say, miss Cullen…would you be willing to keep a lonely soldier company?" I found the top arch of her ear with my lips, whispered against it. "I promise, you won't regret it."

I could feel her tremble, her hand clutching at my coat. "You really aren't a gentleman, you know."

"No, ma'm. Not anymore."

She laughed softly, almost nervously. "Come on, then, soldier." How could the way she said that word be so arousing? So effecting? I took her hand, followed her quickly up the stairs and toward our room. As far as I could tell, everyone was too caught up to pay us any attention, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention to them either.

I slid into the room behind her, turning to shrug my coat off as she shut and locked the door. The sound of the lock clicking seemed to make it somehow that much more official, and I looked up, staring into her eyes as I unfastened my sword from my belt. She was breathing hard, though she was trying to hide it, and the pure lust I could feel from her was enough to make me want to take her right then. But, no, I needed to have patience.

I walked over to her slowly, drawing out her time to stare. She certainly didn't waste it. I had never felt more like a specimen under her gaze, not that I cared. I couldn't have been more pleased that she was enjoying it so obviously, could be nothing but thrilled to see her eyes jet black. I traced my hands across her cheeks lightly, skimmed them down to press more firmly against her shoulders as I leaned in for a kiss. Her lips moved hungrily against my own but I kept it slow, delving deep and relishing in her taste. Like honeysuckle. Her small, soft hands slid to the buttons on the front of my shirt as we kissed, brushing over them quickly, unfastening them as she went. I pulled back to let her push my shirt open and back to fall from my shoulders, enthralled by the way she was touching me. As if she had never done this before, and this glimpse of my chest was her first. And she was, most certainly, not disappointed.

Her fingers trailed lightly over the skin, skimmed over the patterns. "Battlescars, Major?"

"Many."

"I can help with that." She pressed close to me, fastened her lips over one of my many scars, sucking lightly, flicking her tongue against the skin. I sighed in pleasure, tangled my fingers in her soft, short hair. There was nothing like the feeling of her lips on me, not in all the world. But as glorious as the feeling was, I wanted her out of that dress. No matter how good it looked on her. The feeling of her breasts pressing against my chest through the fabric was far too tempting, and I pushed her back, turned her swiftly so the ties on her back faced me. I made swift work of them, tugging the loosened material upward so I could pull the whole thing over her head. Next, the hoop under her skirt. That one unfastened rather easily, too. I tossed it to the floor, returned my hands to the corset that was my next barrier. That was, certainly, one thing I had never even realized I didn't miss about my own time. Too many damn clothes. I growled, contemplating tearing the thing off. "Major." Her voice was soft, though it carried a warning. I needed to be good. Right. Of course.

As swiftly as I could, I unfastened the corset, let it drop to the floor. That left her in only a thin white undergarment, so very easy to untie and push all the way down. I heard her soft movements as she stepped out of it, but I was almost oblivious. Mesmerized. I pulled her back against my chest, gently rolling her breasts in my hands. I dipped my head to fasten my lips against her collarbone while continuing the gentle massage with my hands, and she made a noise very close to a whimper, her head falling back against my shoulder.

"Oh…Major Whitlock…"

I nipped lightly at her skin, listened to her breath catch. "Yes ma'm?" I left a trail of kiss along her shoulder, paused to lap at the skin just under her jaw. "Anything I can do for you?" I slid my hands from her chest down, letting my palms come to rest against her hips. I pulled her back against me, just hard enough that she could feel the metal of the buckle and the firm pressure just below it.

"Jasper." It came out as an almost desperate gasp, and I could hear her surprise. Well, she hadn't seen that particular action at least. I loved it when that happened. I growled, caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the contact I shifted her angle, pulled her up sideways and into my arms as I made my way over to the bed, kicking off my boots along the way.

I lay her down tenderly, my weight resting on my arms as I moved over her, my lips hungrily traveling away from hers and back down the skin of her neck, all the way to her chest and back up again. Her hands clutched at my shoulders, my neck, tangled in my hair. Impatiently, she rose up to press against me, and I could hear her soft whimpers increase in frequency. Sliding a hand down between us I unfastened the buckle, pulled my belt from my pants to drop it to the floor. Taking her hip in one hand I rubbed against her, hard.

I felt her nails tighten on my skin, swallowed a soft cry with a kiss. The desire I could from her then was almost painful, overwhelming when added with my own. Doubled. I groaned under the weight of that need, let some of it flow back to her, sharing the combined power of it. Her hands moved to my waist, to the button on my pants which was undone within a tenth of a second, and we kicked them down and off together. A strangled moan slipped from my throat as I brushed against her, and I buried my face against her neck, panting against her skin. "Need you. Now."

Her hands pressed against my lower back, more pleading than forceful. "Please."

I entered her in one swift thrust, crying out with her as our bodies fused together. I lost count of how many times her name slipped from my lips as we joined, but I realized, absently, that it sounded vaguely like a prayer. My hands were everywhere, all over her body, just as hers roamed all over mine and still we could not touch each other enough, could not get close enough. Her legs wrapped tight around my waist, hips angling to bring me in deeper. We moved harder, our lips fighting to stay connected in-between frantic gasps for air that we shouldn't have needed. She let go with her neck arching back, my lips moving heatedly against her throat. I followed immediately after, and the world continued to spin long after our heaving chests had begun to even out.

I wasn't ready to leave her, and a soft, contented sigh escaped her, a smile fluttering onto her lips as she saw just that. I wrapped my arm securely around her waist, rolled us over so she could rest on top, our bodies still joined. The peace, the overwhelming love radiating out from her was staggering, and I could not resist pulling her lips to mine for a slow, lingering kiss. "So…was it good enough to live up to being something you've always wanted, seeing me in that?"

She smiled gently, kissed the tip of my nose. "Yes. You looked incredible, better than I expected honestly. We're so keeping that, Jazz." I laughed, and she joined in for a moment before growing serious. "But that wasn't, exactly, what I wanted. I mean it was, but the reason was that I wanted _all_ of you…" She traced my face gently with her fingertips, pressed her palm to my cheek. "Especially the parts I never got a chance to have. I know, being who we are, we would have been together, before. And I always wondered what that would have been like." She smiled, happiness radiating out from her. "I would have been her, you know. The one you would have found when the war was over. Or maybe before, and maybe we could have been doing this when we met each other at balls and on your leave from the army. We could have made it work."

"Yes. You're right." She would have been my Alice then, just as she was my Alice now. My wife, my mate, my everything. I took her hand in mine, kissed her palm. "You're wrong too, though. If I would have met you before the war was over, it wouldn't have happened like that. " I gave her a moment to look puzzled, but I didn't let her speak. "I would have left the army, for you."

"Leave Texas? Jasper, you-"

I covered her lips with my own, kissed her tenderly until I was certain she would be quiet. I let my love for her wash over us both, a living force. "Yes. You are, Alice, everything I need. And no matter when I would have met you, it's not something that would have ever played out any differently. Even though changing one thing usually changes everything, some things are constants. The outcome doesn't always change."

She sighed, brushed a soft kiss against my chest. "Leave it to you to be teaching me something about how decisions work." Her voice was annoyed, just slightly, but I couldn't feel it in her. Only overwhelming happiness.

"Yes, well…we're talking about the past, honey, not the future. I'll leave that one to you."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

And there it is! I loved this idea once I had it, and I'm very happy with how it came out.

went back and checked it, think I got those pesky typos and missing words all sorted out. : )


End file.
